A party a bit too much fun
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: Shio goes to a party and gets an unexpecting surprise. Rated M or MA for mature content. RAPE INSIDE Shio Berkenstel is my original character


It was another party that this happened. Shio found refuge in an unoccupied room and sat in a chair, facing the window.

"My my, how lively everyone is…"

He smiled; loving parties but at the same time, did not like how everyone was drinking. He began to daydream as he stared at the moon. His cerulean blue eyes shined brightly as his rainbow scarf highlighted his perfect face. His diamond tiara gave him an air of royalty. He came back to reality when he heard the door open.

"Muu? Oh, would you like me to go?"

He chuckled as he got up but then saw the door close and it clicked locked.

"Um… I'm still here…"

Shio blinked as the other man grabbed his wrists.

"O-Ouch! Hey! That hurt!"

The frail, girly man whimpered and thrashed under his grip.

"Oh shut up already. You know what I want."

The man smirked, pushing Shio against the wall and began kissing his cheek. He began taking off Shio's clothes, starting with the rainbow colored scarf. As the scarf hit the ground, he whimpered.

"N-No, I only want the one I love…!" Shio cried.

"That sucks, huh?"

The man held Shio's wrists in his hand and kept them above Shio's head, as he pushed his weight onto the captive boy.

"No! Stop it!!"

Shio began to scream but the music only drowned out his voice. The man roughly slipped his hand into Shio's pants under his underwear and stroked his cock.

"Pretty big for a gay. A girly man, at least"

The man smirked, stroking it hard and beginning to undo his belt.

"No! No!"

Shio cried desperately as his hands were bonded together with the belt and he was thrown on the bed. He tried kicking but received a punch to the back of his head.

"Don't fight back and you won't get hit, alright?"

"Please don't hit me…"

Shio cried. He whimpered as his belt was taken off and his pants were slid off. The cold sheets lay wrinkled under his body and he cried. His warm tears were licked away by the man's tongue as he turned his head away and the man took his own pants off.

"Come on, gay man. Want to show me how good you are?"

"Muu?"

Shio looked up and his eyes widened at the largeness of the other man's member. The young man tried to get away but his legs were held firmly to the bed as he was slapped hard.

"I told you not to fight back."

The man said, positioning himself above Shio's chest.

"I don't want to…"

"Did I ask if you wanted to or not? Now, eat."

The man grabbed Shio by his bangs and held his head in place as he forced his cock into Shio's mouth, nearly ripping the young mouth open. Shio had no other choice but to please the other man with his mouth. He whimpered and began licking and moaning as it was forced down his throat. The man forced his cock deeper into Shio's hot mouth and moved in and out of that hot cavern.

"That's right… That's a good boy. Like you always say, 'Shio's a good boy'."

The man grinned, keeping Shio's head in place. His other hand tore off Shio's underwear and he grabbed Shio's cock, pumping it hard. The young male screamed and cried but the massive cock in his mouth prevented any sound.

"This is your first time?" the man smiled as he grunted. "You're about to get a taste of cum…"

The man moaned as he came into Shio's mouth. Shio has no choice but to swallow. He choked it down and as the man pulled out, some cum came off and dripped down Shio's lips.

"Please… no more… I don't want to do this anymore…"

Shio said sobbing as tears fell down his cheeks. The man spread the young boy's legs apart and forced him to wrap his legs around the man's waist. The man positioned himself and spread Shio's cheeks apart.

"Too bad we don't have any lubricant. This is going to really hurt."

"N-No, please!"

Shio cried, not wanting to go all the way. The man grunted as he forced his cock into Shio's small hole and tore him open.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shio screamed at the top of his lungs as he was unwillingly ripped open. The mere size of the cock caused blood to come out of his anus. The man's force and velocity picked up as he rammed into Shio.

"Shut up."

He said, slapping Shio's face. Shio whimpered and bit the pillow, so not to scream. The man moaned and continued thrusting hard and pumped Shio's cock as his climax came. He moaned as his hot cum shot into the young man.

"No!!"

Shio screamed as he was filled. He collapsed onto the bed, crying as the man pulled out and untied Shio. Shio was sore all over and couldn't move. He stayed on the bed, crying into the pillow as the man got dressed and walked out. Leaving the poor boy alone. Shio cried to himself, not wanting to leave. The pain was unbearable at this point and he forced himself up and got dressed, limping home.

----------------------------------------------------I AM A LINE. IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM ONLY A LINE----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, wasnt that interesting? Writing about my favorite little brother. Review please


End file.
